After Effects
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: TF: Prime. A bit of Jack/Arcee bonding, set after "Predatory". Spoiler alert.


**This is a plot bunny that sprang up after I watched "Predatory" and then had a slight nightmare about it. It was meant to be about Jack and the nightmares he must suffer from, but Arcee decided to butt in and make it all about her, as usual. They are probably a bit OOC and kind of cheesy, but I reckon they would be quite shaken up after Airachnids attack. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF: Prime; if I did Wheeljack would have been an inventor and there would be a lot more Bumblebee. **

_Deafening noise all around. Laser beams flashing. Fear. Crash and smash of tons of metal. Raf. Miko. Quick, duck, dark green metal flying overhead. Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Arcee! Go left. No, purple metal crashing down in front. Right, right. Gripping two hands tight as can be. Sticky, dripping sweat. Gotta get somewhere safe!_

_Glow of a purple cannon. No, Raf! He's too young. Go faster. Gotta save him! _

_Swirling yellow light. Please let them be ok. Sigh of relief as red and blue emerges. No, Arcee! Limp, lifeless... dead? Never said I'm sorry. Live, please live. _

_Running, running, running. Look back, she's coming, keep going. Too tired, need to hide. Images flashing. Arcee trapped in the webs, sheer terror in her optics. "Hello Jack". Run, run, run! Hole in the ground, climb down, quick quick. Hide again. Knife! No, no good. Run again. Inside the ship, hideous faces on the wall. Out, out. Splash! Energon, idea forming. Come on, come on, light! Running, fire burning behind. Flying through the air. Safe now. No, trapped! Flaming silhouette in the trees. Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die._

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled, shooting upright, gasping great lungfuls of air. He stared wide-eyed around his room, heart rate slowing as he picked out the familiar contours of his furniture. _It's fine, I'm safe, Arcee's safe, Airachnid's not here, it's fine. _Breathing finally slowing, he could feel his hands shaking, and cold sweat dribbling down his back.

Jack climbed out of bed, walking on shaky legs across to the desk. He gulped from the glass of water that had been left there, splashing a bit on his face to wake himself up. There was no way he'd be able to sleep again tonight.

Suddenly there was a tapping noise on the window, and Jack span around with another yell. He stepped back as he saw the two glowing lights hovering behind his curtain, images of another face flashing behind his eyes.

"Jack?" a soft voice called through the window, and Jack instantly relaxed as he recognised Arcee's voice. Crossing the room, he blessed his luck that his mum was such a deep sleeper, and nothing short of an intergalactic war (ha!) would wake her. Pulling back the curtain and opening the window, he leaned out, eyes fixed on the familiar face of his guardian/partner.

"Jack, are you ok?" Arcee asked, frowning slightly in concern. As much as she didn't want to, she had grown to care for the boy. "You called me?"

"I'm ok Arcee", Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "it was just a bad dream."

"Was it about what happened yesterday?" Jack hesitantly nodded in reply to the question. Arcee seemed to slump, her 'wings' swivelling downwards and her optics dimming. "I'm sorry Jack, for subjecting you to the demons from my past, for not keeping you safe..."

"Arcee, Arcee, it's ok" Jack interrupted before his partner could go too far, "you have nothing to be sorry for. No one could have guessed what would happen; not you, not me, not even Optimus. If you remember, it was my idea to come with you. I'm the one who begged Optimus for permission to go. Everyone thought it was a low risk mission." Jack reached out, trying to comfort his guardian. Arcee sighed, reaching up with her own hand to meet Jack's.

"I still didn't keep you safe. When I thought you were... that she'd gotten you..."

"But she didn't, and she won't" Jack said confidently, wrapping his fingers round Arcee's. "We know she's out there now, and we can be prepared for her. I admit I was terrified, and I probably won't be getting much sleep for the next few weeks, but I knew you would save me; you are my guardian after all." He smiled up at the blue and grey face. Arcee smiled back, staying silent but feeling much better.

"Now, I've got an idea" Jack announced. "Go back to the garage; I'll be down in a sec." He released Arcee's hand, retreating into his room and closing both the window and the curtains. He quickly grabbed his duvet and pillow, and then hurried down the stairs and through the kitchen to the garage door. He paused with his hand on the door, wondering if it was a good idea. But then he thought back to the look in Arcee's optics, and had to suppress a shiver when the images from his nightmare flashed through his mind.

Opening the door, he spotted Arcee sitting on the floor of the garage, leaning against the back wall. Jack was slightly surprised she hadn't transformed, but realised she would likely be able to detect any people and transform before she was seen anyway. He marched over to her, ignoring the bright blue optics watching him. He plonked his duvet on the ground beside the large, blue metal leg, and placed his pillow next to it. Lying down and wrapping the duvet around himself, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable question.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Jack! I meant why are you sleeping here?"

Jack opened his eyes and sat up, looking up at Arcee's optics. "Because you're my guardian, my partner, my friend. I trust you to keep me safe." With that he lay back down again and snuggled up to the warm metal. And as sleep overcame him, he felt a warm metal hand come to rest over him.

**Please read & review.**


End file.
